1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a reproduction method and a reproduction apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is disclosed an image signal processing apparatus for improving displayable luminance levels (see, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-167418).